


#TOPDebate

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Help, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I make your tattoo the Comic Sans font?"</p><p>"No!" Tyler shouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TOPDebate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the shit that's been going down on Twitter. Shoutout to Rue, also. (twentyruepilots)

"Josh, you know that's not true, right?" Tyler watches as Josh tweets from the band account.

"What?" Josh says.

"Your name in blue doesn't just mean you're the first choice. You won, because up until a couple minutes ago you had 51% and I had 49%."

"Whatever, this is too confusing. Do you not want me to get your name tattooed on me?" Josh asks, feigning sadness and pouting.

"Dude, you know the fans are gonna say something. You know their new thing is to call us ugly rats?"

"I saw. Rue tweets you that, like, every other day. But you kinda do look like a rat, so..."

"What?"

"Can I make your tattoo the Comic Sans font?"

"No!" Tyler shouts.


End file.
